


Happy birthday Papa!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cake cake, F/M, Im sorry i havent post much tho, More of a happy birthday fic but im not sure if it fluff or something, Ouma child, Reader-Insert, fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Just a cute fic for Ouma birthday 6/21/2018I made it short because i rush it.





	Happy birthday Papa!

"Papa will like this cake right mama?" she look up seeing a soft smile on your face "Yes, He will love it because you help me"  
"Hm! I did!" she look at the frosting, so sugary and sweet and purple "Mama can i try the frosting?"  
"Not yet sweetie, we gotta let dad try it"  
"Ok!" she jumps down from her chair, you grab the cake and tell (d/n) to see if Ouma is awake

Walking and see him still asleep with his back turn, she nods; opening the door and sing happy birthday to him, He turns around and you two stop "Awww he was awake the whole time" (d/n) pout, Ouma laugh "For me? Did you two do this for me?"

"Yeah Mama did it and i help" she jumps on his lap  
"Really? Awwww you two are the sweetest" he kiss his daughter cheek 

Singing happy birthday to Ouma agin, then he blow out the candles 

"Papa what did you wish for?" (d/n) ask, Ouma chuckle "It wont come true if i tell you"  
"Now now you two, lets eat the cake, Here you go Ouma"  
"Thank you my sweet (Y/n)-chan" he smile  
"Aw shut it little shit"  
"In front of my baby,(Y/n) you still haven't change tsk tsk"  
"Just cut the cake before i throw it"  
"Ah sorry" cutting the cake, giving everyone a plate and have some family time with Ouma today.

Also a party later on!


End file.
